Affection
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Tiga tahun setelah Dégel dan Kardia berpisah. Dan pada tahun yang sama masalah pun akhirnya muncul...dan penyebabnya adalah Saori. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Saori? Dan sepertinya Saori memiliki maksud dari semua hal yang telah dilakukannya/Kembali dari Hiatus/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna! Bertemu lagi dengan Author tercinta kita (lebay) Reizu YuukiNeezuri yang sudah kembali dari hiatusnya. Minna, pasti pada kangen ya? (dilempar batu). Sekalian add Fb saya **ヴ****ィア ヴィリア **dan follow twiteer **vhia_vhilia** *promo*. Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian harus membaca fic yang judulnya **Affectionately** agar nyambung (kalau lupa juga bisa baca lagi). Ayo mulai~ sebenrnya fic ini udah saya buat dari dulu hehe...

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, miss typo, gaje, diksi, EYD, majas, konotatif, denotatif, dll.**

**Affectionately Season 2**

**~Chapter 1~**

**-Ai ni Mukuiru-**

Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa dengan cepatnya umur kita juga bertambah. Sifat kita juga berubah semakin dewasa dan masih banyak perubahan-perubahan lain pada diri kita.

Seorang gadis bergaun hitam sedang berdiri di depan cermin yang besarnya hampir seukuran tubuhnya. Warna hijau matanya menatap cermin sayu. Raut wajah bosan terpampang jelas di wajahnya saat ini. Gadis itu berbalik diikuti gerakan rambut ungunya yang indah.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan pelan. Di ruangan atau lebih tepatnya kamar gadis itu berada, hanya terdengar suara derap sepatu hak tinggi. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah meja yang di atasnya ada sebuah kotak yang berhasil ia curi dari kembarannya sendiri. Jari-jarinya yang jentik bermain ke sana kemari mengusap kotak tersebut.

"Apakah aku harus menggunakannya sekarang?" gumamnya lemah menatap nanar kotak itu. Matanya berkaca seakan memberi isarat agar air matanya tak jatuh membasahi pipinya. Digenggamnya erat kotak itu dan di tempatkan ke dadanya. Matanya ia tutup dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk berbuat 'sesuatu'. Apakah itu?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Di sebuah gunung, tepatnya di atas gunung. Terdapat hamparan bunga warna-warni yang beraneka ragam jenis dan bentuknya yang biasa disebut dengan nama bioma tundra. Tempat yang memiliki keindahan yang sangat cantik namun sangat singkat.

"Ah, hari ini bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah." ujar gadis berambut ungu. Gaun putih polosnya ikut berkibar terbawa angin bersama helaian rambutnya dan juga kelopak-kelopak bunga yang seperti sedang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas hamparan bunga itu dan merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyegarkan. Tangannya sibuk membuat sebuah mahkota bunga, untuk hadiah pada seseorang. "La~ la~ la~" gumamnya melantunkan sebuah nada yang indah. Saking asyiknya ia merangkai bunga, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar langit yang tadinya cerah berubah mendung. Anginnya pun berubah menjadi dingin menusuk.

"Eh? Kok jadi gelap?" ucapnya kebingungan. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula hatinya langsung merasa tidak nyaman. "Perasaan apa ini?" katanya sambil berdiri. Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang dan mengenai tubuh gadis tadi. Angin itu seolah memberi tahu bahwa gadis itu harus segera pergi dari sini.

Otak gadis tadi berpikir keras mencari jawaban yang pas untuk kejadian menganehkan sekarang. Namun jawabannya tak kunjung datang. Terpaksa ia meninggalkan tempat itu tergesa-gesa sambil berdo'a dalam hati bahwa kejadian 'itu' tidak terulang lagi.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Haah~ hari ini benar-benar membosankan!" dengus remaja ber-iris biru. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di balik kepalanya. Remaja laki-laki itu berjalan di samping jembatan kereta api. Kebetulan kereta api juga sedang melintas. Bukannya menunggu kereta api selesai melintas, matanya malah sibuk memperhatikan permainan sepak bola di sampingnya.

Terlihat sekumpulan remaja smp sedang bermain dengan semangatnya. Remaja tadi kembali mendengus dan membenarkan tas selempangnya kemudian kembali berjalan untuk pulang. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya yang pertama sekebat bayangan muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau?" tunjuknya pada bayangan itu, namun ketika remaja tadi berkedip bayangan itu sudah musnah tertelan angin. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya mengepal keras, giginya bergelutuk kesal. "_Baka! Ore wa baka!_" umpatnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap langit sore yang berwarna oranye. "Apakah kau masih ingat janjinya?" gumamnya dan kembali berjalan pulang.

Kebetulan di perempatan jalan, remaja tadi bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya berambut coklat _caramel_, Sisyphos. "Kok wajahmu tambah acak-acakan, Kardia?" serunya sambil menyenggolku.

Remaja yang dipanggil Kardia barusan menoleh tajam. "Kau juga, wajahmu tambah hancur, umur paling tua juga masih sok imut!" ketus Kardia kemudian meninggalkan temannya. Sisyphos.

"Yang paling tua itu Aldebaran!" sanggahnya tidak terima.

Ting

Kardia menemukan sebuah ide aneh dan bermaksud untuk mempraktekkannya. Kedua tangannya ia taruh disaku celana seragam smu-nya. Kemudian ia pura-pura bergumam tak jelas. Sisyphos yang melihat ke-gaje-an temannya berhenti tepat di depan kardia dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

'Bagus posisinya pas.' batin Kardia menyeringai. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya merampas dasi dan sabuk yang dikenakan Sisyphos, setelah itu ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Sisyphos yang masih dalam kondisi _loading _hanya mampu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan mulai merasakan kelonggaran pada celananya. "Cepat sekali lari si Kardia." gumamnya kemudian menengok ke arah bajunya.

"Lha? Dasiku mana? Kok sabukku juga hilang?"

"..."

"..."

"KARDIA!" teriaknya kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga sambil memegang celananya yang hampir merosot karena kelonggaran.

Sementara itu Kardia yang sebenarnya berada tepat di belakang Sisyphos tadi spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kepanikan sahabatnya itu. Salahnya juga karena menyapa dengan kata-kata yang tak enak di hati, rasakan itu balasannya.

Setelah puas tertawa Kardia memegang perutnya yang agak sakit karena kelebihan tertawa. Ketika ia melihat langit yang sudah malam, dirinya bergegas untuk pulang takut dimarahi Alone-_kantoku_. Semilir angin malam mulai datang dan menerbangkan beberapa helaian bulu burung gagak hitam.

Perasaan Kardia mulai kacau diantara takut, bersalah, tidak enak dan was-was. Suasana jalanan yang sepi menambah aksen suram pada malam ini. Dengan langkah cepat Kardia berjalan berharap dirinya tak bertemu hal yang aneh di jalan ini. Konon, katanya di jalanan ini sering muncul berbagai isu tentang hantu gadis bergaun putih, dan sudah lebih dari sepuluh orang hilang di jalan ini pada saat malam Jum'at.

Kardia berpikir. "Hari ini malam Jum'at! Gawat!" dengusnya pelan sambil tengok kanan-kiri. Dirinya langsung berdo'a dalam hati agar diselamatkan dari apapun yang ia temui nanti. Ketika ia menemukan sebuah lampu jalan yang terang namun keterangannya tidak menyeluruh hanya pada area satu meter saja. Ia memutuskan untuk diam di sana sebentar dan mulai mengetik sms pada sahabatnya meminta di jemput. Kardia? Sejak kapan kau jadi penakut?

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap kaki khas sepatu hak menggema di sepanjang jalanan yang sepi. Jari Kardia yang sedang mengetik di Hpnya berhenti seketika. Ia meneguk ludahnya paksa dan menoleh dengan gerakan robot ke arah asal suara tersebut. "Apakah ini hukuman karena sering menjaili teman-temanku?" ucapnya gemetaran.

Suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat dan jelas didengar. Mata Kardia mulai melihat sesosok gadis-karena rambutnya panjang- bergaun putih yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Ingin rasanya Kardia pergi secepatnya dari sana. Namun apa daya, kakinya seolah berubah menjadi batu yang tidak bisa digerakan. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya.

Dan akhirnya sesosok gadis berpakaian gaun putih itu, sekarang tepat berada di hadapan Kardia berada.

"GYA~~"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kastil Aquarizeer adalah sebuah kastil tempat pangeran dan putri berada. Kastil ini juga di pakai untuk tempat tinggal mereka, pusat pemerintahan dan pusat aturan. Berada di tempat paling strategis. Luasnya sangat luas dan lebih luas dari candi borobudur. Di kastil itu terdapat seorang pangeran yang sedang duduk manis di ruangan bekerjanya.

Tangannya sibuk memindah-mindahkan kertas satu dengan yang lainnya. Setelah semua kertas itu habis dibacanya dan ia tanda-tangani. Pangeran itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursinya. Sedari tadi perasaannya tidak enak. Hatinya merasakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang besar. Tapi dari mana? Otaknya berpikir keras. Namun karena lelah ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berpikir dan memilih berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela.

Mata ungunya menyapu seluruh pemandangan di luar kastil. Semenjak ia pulang, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk keluar bahkan untuk melihat semua warganya pun tidak ada. Memang ini salahnya sendiri karena dirinya kabur selama sepuluh tahun dan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang super banyak.

"Perasaan ini...kotak itu sedang dipakai, tapi untuk apa?" gumamnya menatap langit mendung.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas ditelinga sang pangeran kita. "Masuk." titahnya.

Ketika pintu dibuka tampaklah seorang pria berambut putih diikat _ponytail. _Dia membungkuk hormat.

"Ada apa Hakurei?"

"Saya ingin melaporkan bahwa hari ini sedang terjadi beberapa bencana alam di belahan dunia selatan." katanya.

Pangeran tersebut merenung sebentar. "Ini pasti kekuatan dari kotak itu, segera cari gadis kembaran adikku dan tangkap!" perintahnya.

"Baik pangeran Dégel." jawab Hakurei sang prajurit dengan pangkat tertinggi di sana.

Orang yang dipanggil Dégel kembali termenung. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia mencari keberadaan gadis yang bernama Saori itu, namun jejaknya menghilang seolah menjadi hantu yang tak bisa dilihat dan disentuh.

Dégel POV

Setelah melihat kepergian Hakurei aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Satu-satunya tempat bagiku untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hati yang resah dan gelisah ini. Kubuka pintu kamar dan kutatap lekat-lekat. Kemudian aku tersenyum miris. Dulu tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu jika aku membuka pintu kamar pasti 'dia' menyapaku dengan ejekan atau hadiah kejailannya yang selalu berhasil kuelak.

Sekarang semua itu hanya tinggal bayangan dan hanya bisa dikenang. Sewaktu-waktu terkadang aku ingin bertemu dengan'nya'. Ingin mendengar suara dan tawanya, ingin melihat wajahnya dan masih banyak lagi yang ingin kukerjakan bersamanya. Termasuk membalas poin waktu itu.

Kututup pintu dan kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Kacamata yang kupakai dilepas. Mata unguku sibuk menatap langit-langit kamarku yang dihias dengan kristal dan mutiara. Hening menyelimuti kamarku, bukankah dikamarku selalu hening? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hari ini suasana hening tersebut lebih dalam dan lebih mencekam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan Saori?"

Pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian tiga tahun lalu (lagi), tepatnya ketika Saori datang ke pertandingan final. Dilihat dari raut wajah Saori itu bisa aku percayai bahwa ia tak akan macam-macam. Namun semakin lama dia menghilang perasaanku mulai berubah berbalik tidak percaya seperti sekarang. Aku harap kau tidak menggunakan apa yang ada dalam kotak itu. Kalau tidak...

Aku mulai mengkhayal dan anehnya khayalanku malah kembali pada kejadian seluncur es yang Kardia lakukan dan perpisahan kami berdua. Aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah karena mengingat hal itu.

"Kardia? Aku yakin kau sudah besar ya? Dulu kita seumuran, tapi sekarang aku yakin kau menjadi lebih tua dariku."

Kardia mungkin sekarang umurmu tujuh belas tahun dan aku enam belas tahun (Dégel saya juga 16 *plaak). Lagi-lagi umurku tertahan satu tahun dan mulai berjalan normal sekarang. Karena itu juga aku jadi enggan untuk mengunjungimu. Apakah kau masih ingat janji itu? Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku harus bagaimana?

Deg

Aku merasakan lagi energi kuat yang terbawa angin malam. Namun sayang aku tak bisa melacak dari mana energi itu berasal. Sial! Padahal seharusnya aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. _Kuso_!

Lantas apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang?

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

21 Agustus 2012

* * *

Etto, halo sengaja saya publish chapter satunya saja mumpung udah saya buat :) untuk chapter duanya mungkin perlu waktu beberapa bulan lagi (mungkin juga tahun) ini hanyalah awalan agar kalian tidak bingung akan jalur ceritanya ^^

Bagaimana nasib Kardia? Dégel? Saori? Shasa?

Satu pertanyaan buat reader bolehkah saya menggunakan karakter dari Saint Seiya biasa? Soalnya yang LC'kan ada di dunia Kardia? Kutunggu jawabannya :)

Arigatou ne~

Mata aimasu...

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	2. Ano Toki

Judulnya diganti ya? Biar lebih singkat~ ^_^

.

"GYA~~"

Sesosok gadis yang baru datang itu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya akibat mendengar suara yang begitu keras yang dikeluarkan Kardia. Ia merutuki sosok di hadapannya itu sambil komat-kamit gak jelas.

"Teriakanmu keras sekali, mirip cewek tau!" gadis bergaun putih itu menurunkan tangannya dan mulai menatap Kardia dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa gadis itu berpikiran seperti itu? Salahkan rambut sosok yang berteriak itu panjang. Biasanya yang memiliki rambut panjang itu cewek bukan?

Sementara yang berteriak malah bengong sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Kau bu-bukan harta eh hantu?" tunjuk Kardia pada gadis tadi. Rasa was-was masih terpatri dihatinya.

"Bukanlah, masa ada hantu secantik aku." katanya polos tapi terlalu percaya diri.

Kardia menjatuhkan badannya dan mengambil posisi duduk di aspal jalanan. Ia menopang dagu dan menatap sinis gadis yang baru datang barusan. "Kau tau? Hampir saja Hp kesayanganku jatuh karena kau!" katanya ketus. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah samping "Kau siapa?"

Gadis tadi memijit keningnya sambil menghela napas panjang. Sementara Kardia malah melamun, ia pikir dirinya pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini tapi dimana ya? Lupa.

Dua menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang canggung. Kedua insan itu masih diam tak ada yang mau mulai berbicara. Karena bosan akhirnya Kardia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis tadi yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Baru saja Kardia akan melangkah, tas selempangnya ditarik oleh seseorang, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis tadi.

"A...pa...?" kata-kata Kardia terputus saat melihat gadis dihadapannya menunjukkan sebuah photo. Di mana orang yang di dalam photo itu adalah orang yang selalu ia pikirkan selama tiga tahun ini. "Dari mana kau dapat ini? Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Gadis tadi tersenyum, sedangkan Kardia hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Rated T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, miss typo, gaje, diksi, EYD, majas, konotatif, denotatif, SHOUNEN-AI, dll.**

**Affection**

**~Chapter 2~**

**-Ano Toki-**

* * *

Saori seorang gadis berambut ungu bermanik _emerald_, sedang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Ia berjalan di hutan kelam yang sepi untuk mencapai tujuan utama yaitu melakukan 'sesuatu' pada kotak yang ia 'curi'. Hutan yang sedang ia jelajahi adalah salah satu hutan yang tidak bisa dikunjungi oleh manusia biasa. Oleh karena itu, hanya orang yang memiliki teknik khusus yang bisa masuk ke sini.

Tercatat di dunia ini terdapat dua hutan seperti yang disebutkan di atas, hutan pertama bernama Daaku yaitu yang sekarang sedang Saori tempati dan hutan Raito yang terdapat di belakang kastil tempat Dégel berada.

Suasana hutan Daaku yang sepi, suram, kelam dan gelap yang membuat tidak ada satu hewan pun yang tinggal disana, yang ada hanya para siluman. Pepohonan yang ada di sana pun, sangat tua dan seperti pohon keramat. Namun, suasana seperti itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi perasaan Saori, bahkan menurut dirinya suasana ini sangatlah bagus untuknya.

Tidak ada satu suara pun yang muncul disana, yang ada hanya suara gesekan gaun yang menyentuh tanah atau suara angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan.

"Akhirnya sampai, tinggal menunggu tiga hari lagi."

.

"Ah sekarang aku ingat! Kau itu orang yang menyerang kami waktu pertandingan final bukan?" kata Kardia sambil sedikit berjingkrak, awalnya ekspresinya terlihat sumringah. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi masam.

"E?" kini giliran gadis yang bergaun putih itu yang memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" lanjut gadis tadi dengan mengerutkan kening. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat orang di depannya, namun tak mendapatkan hasil. Rasanya baru pertama kali deh ia bertemu dengan laki-laki ini.

"Bukankah kau yang mengganggu pertandingan, oh ya waktu itu kau'kan memakai gaun hitam?" kata remaja berambut ungu itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gaun yang dipakai Sasha-gadis tadi-. Ia ingat sekarang, kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang membuat dirinya harus berpisah dengan Dégel. Mengingat itu emosinya mulai memuncak. Dirinya mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hitam? Aku tidak pernah memakai gaun hitam! Aku tidak suka warna hitam atau...maksudmu Saori?" gadis tadi sedikit melambatkan dan memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan nama 'Saori'. Tampak raut kecewa dan sedih di parasnya yang manis itu.

"Mungkin, aku tidak tau namanya." jawab Kardia mengangkat bahu. Emosi yang memuncak tadi seolah hilang dengan melihat raut wajah gadis di depannya. Sebesit rasa bersalah mulai hinggap dihati remaja bermata aqua itu.

"Namaku Sasha, dan gadis yang kau lihat dulu adalah saudara kembarku, maaf." ujarnya lirih, sepertinya Sasha sangat menyayangi saudaranya tersebut.

Kardia yang melihat gadis di depannya murung malah jadi tak tega, lalu dia berinisiatif untuk menanyakan sesuatu. "Lalu tujuanmu datang kemari untuk apa?"

Sasha mengangkat kepalanya senang. "Oh iya, kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan kakak, bukan? Kau mau ikut aku ke sana untuk menemuinya?" tanyanya kembali semangat, melupakan kekecewaannya pada Saori.

"Tentu saja, tapi sekarang'kan sudah malam?" Kardia menatap langit. Dalam hati ia memang ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang tengah mengisi hatinya selama tiga tahun ini.

Sasha sedikit termenung (lagi) tapi kali ini ia menarik bibirnya tersenyum. "Besok pulang sekolah saja ya?"

Kardia _sweatdrop_ "Besok itu'kan hari Minggu?"

"Ah maaf, tidak biasanya aku jadi plin-plan begini. Soalnya duniaku sedang dalam masalah. Dan sepertinya kakak perlu sedikit hiburan. Aku memilihmu karena aku yakin kau bisa membuat kakak kembali memiliki emosi." jelas Sasha panjang lebar.

Kardia tersenyum lemah. "Separah itu'kah dia?"

Sasha mengangguk dan suasananya kembali hening. Kardia yang sedang berpikir dan Sasha yang sedang melamunkan Saori.

Kardia menepuk tangannya sambil nyengir. "Meskipun dia adalah 'es balok' tapi jika kena api pasti mencair bukan? Jadi tenanglah, aku juga ingin bicara dengannya. Iya sudah malam, aku duluan ya! Takut dimarahi." setelah melambaikan tangannya Kardia berjalan pulang dengan sedikit perasaan bahagia, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa bertemu dengan Dégel.

Sasha menampakkan wajah senang dan dalam hitungan detik sosoknya menghilang tertelan angin malam.

"Saori aku yakin niatmu tidak lah jahat..."

.

Remaja berambut ungu itu kini tengah berlari-lari kecil di jalanan yang sepi-meski belum terlalu malam-. Rambutnya terbang dengan lihai digerakan dengan angin malam yang dingin. Setiap hentakan kakinya berjalan tampak beraturan seperti sedang memainkan musik. Di tambah ekspresi wajahnya yang gembira, membuat remaja itu terlihat manis(?) dan keren. Setelah berlari-lari kecil sambil mencoba tengok kanan dan kiri yang hanya terdiri dari perumahaan. Akhirnya dirinya sampai di rumah paling besar yang terletak di paling pojok komplek ini.

Orb birunya melihat ke arah kamarnya, sebesit rasa takut muncul di benaknya jika ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sudah bisa ia bayangkan ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut emas yang sedang menunjukan ekspresi garangnya, disertai aura mencekam yang keluar dari belakang tubuhnya. "Eerr, aku rasa lebih baik aku memanjat."

Kardia mencoba memanjat ke kamarnya di lantai dua tanpa sepengetahuan Alone-orang yang ada dipikirannya tadi-. Dengan hati-hati ia memanjat dinding satu per satu. Akhirnya ia sampai di teras depan kamarnya dengan selamat sentosa. Namun saat ia membuka jendela kamarnya, tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang melipat tangannya kesal. 'Mati aku.' Batin Kardia, keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari dahinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" ujarnya dingin sambil menatap Kardia yang masih di ambang jendela dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Maaf, tadi ada halangan." kata-kata itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Kardia setelah ia berpikir beberapa detik untuk menemukan jawaban, ya tapi hanya kalimat itulah yang muncul. Kini dirinya sibuk merutuki kata-katanya barusan yang tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

Alone tampak menurunkan lengannya dan sedikit berubah ekspresi tidak semarah tadi. "Halangan apa?" tanyanya lembut seperti biasa. Matanya masih menatap Kardia dengan arti-cepat-jawab-atau-kuhukum.

Kardia mulai bingung, ingin dirinya berkata jujur, tapi disisi lain ia takut bahwa Alone akan mencegah dirinya pergi besok. Kardia tengok kanan tengok kiri mencoba berpikir untuk menjawab dengan jawaban yang tepat, manun otaknya masih tidak bisa menjawab.

"Itu...err..."

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau perbuat?" Alone mulai berjalan mendekati Kardia yang masih diam di tempatnya. Alone mencoba membaca raut wajah remaja di depannya itu dengan seksama. Setelah itu dirinya tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak hanya saja, tadi aku bertemu dengan cewek bergaun hitam yang tiga tahun lalu mengganggu pertandingan final." kata Kardia akhirnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya. Rambut ungunya yang panjang hampir menutupi semua wajahnya.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah jika kau ingin pergi lakukanlah. Tapi kau harus makan dulu sekarang ayo turun!" katanya kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Kardia yang masih _loading_ hanya bisa diam sambil berpikir dari mana Alone tahu bahwa dirinya ingin pergi? Mungkin instingnya sangat kuat ya?

Setelah makan Kardia pun kembali ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Sisyphos, Regulus dan Shion.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kembalikan sabukku!" bentak Sisyphos tak sabar sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke depan meminta sesuatu.

Kardia mengambil tasnya dan memberikan sabuk itu cuma-cuma. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sih Kardia?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tempe."

"?"

Semuanya saling tatap kecuali Kardia yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Mungkin maksudnya aku tidak tahu, lalu apa maksudnya aku tempe?" Regulus bertanya dengan pose imutnya dan lebih imut ditambah kedipan-kedipannya yang lucu.

Kardia diam tak bergerak dan masih pada posisinya. Sementara Shion dan Sisyphos malah angkat bahu.

Ngeeng... (maksudnya suara kapal udara lewat hehe...)

"Whoa! Gempa! Gempa!" teriak ketiganya minus Kardia kemudian berlarian gaje kesana kemari.

"Suara kapal lewat juga gempa."

Ketika mendengar dengusan Kardia ketiganya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalian sama saja seperti si Author, lagi ulangan ada kapal lewat dikira gempa malah lari keluar kelas, lebih parahnya ada soal yang sobek gara-gara itu." (A/N: Ini kejadian asli lho!)

"Kejadian punya siapa?"

"Temannya..."

"Hahahaha..." gelak tawa menghiasi kamar Kardia, sementara si empunya malah bengong dan tak menghiraukan tawaan yang lainnya karena menurutnya itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

Kardia yang sudah mulai risih karena tawaan mereka yang menurutnya jelek mulai komat-kamit tak jelas dan akhirnya muncullah perempatan di dahinya. "Tertawalah di kamar kalian masing-masing!" bentaknya dengan wajah sangar. Dalam hitungan detik ketiga orang itu sudah pergi. Situasi kembali hening seperti semula-sebelum datangnya trio tadi-.

Sosok pemuda itu kembali merenung, memikirkan perkataan gadis yang ditemuinya sore tadi. Jika perkataan gadis tadi itu benar, apa yang musti dirinya lakukan besok? Menggelengkan kepala, Kardia hanya mampu melakukan itu dan berpikir positif, meski dalam hatinya merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk.

"Kira-kira sekarang kau sedang apa?" ucapnya kemudian malah tersenyum sendiri karena pikiran bodohnya itu. Padahal dia sendiri sudah tau kalau Dégel itu pasti akan membaca buku kalau ada waktu senggang. "Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok."

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kardia sudah pergi ke tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan Sasha kemarin. Perasaannya saja atau memang dari tadi hatinya terasa aneh? Dimulai dari getaran-getaran aneh perasaaan rindu yang amat sangat, rasa penasaran akan sosok Dégel yang sekarang. Dan masih banyak lagi yang Kardia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Kardia menatap langit pagi dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan merasakan udara pagi yang sejuk. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian aneh pagi tadi.

**Flashback**

Saat Kardia membawa sebuah tas yang lumayan besar dan akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar rumah. Tiba-tiba tasnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Sontak Kardia menoleh dan menemukan semua penghuni rumah itu sudah berada di belakangnya. Sejak kapan mereka berada di sini? Batin Kardia.

"_Nee_, kau mau pergi kemana sih?" tanya Regulus-orang yang menarik tas tersebut-. Kardia terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. Regulus tampak terkejut melihat senyuman Kardia, tidak biasanya remaja yang jail itu tersenyum tulus seperti itu.

"Hei! Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, ngeri tau jika kau yang melakukannya." tambah Sisyphos sambil bergidik. Yang lainnya ikut menganguk-angguk gaje.

Kardia memutar bola matanya bosan, sudah bagus dirinya tersenyum tulus ini malah disebut ngeri. Dasar! Apa Kardia harus mengerjai mereka dulu sebelum dirinya pergi ya? Atau memberi mereka kenangan yang paling 'manis' untuk mereka sebelum dirinya pergi. Tunggu! Memangnya Kardia akan pergi berapa lama sampai harus memberi kenangan? Sebulan kah? Seminggu kah? Entahlah terserah Dégel saja. Lho?

"Aku hanya ingin pergi berlibur sendirian kok, tak akan lama. Karena ini kan bukan waktunya liburan sekolah. Tenang aku sudah minta izin ke sekolah." jawab Kardia sambil melihat satu persatu temannya, berharap jawabannya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tidak diintrogasi dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Ya sudah, pergilah dan kau harus janji kau akan kembali." ujar Alone sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ayolah memangnya aku akan pergi ke mana, sampai harus janji akan kembali." sanggah Kardia melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Jujur, Kardia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan perpisahan seperti ini, dengan melakukan hal bodoh-menurutnya- seperti ini ia malah akan semakin bersalah karena harus pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia anggap sebagai saudara dan ibu(?) juga ayahnya.

"Ya sudah hati-hati ya~" ujar mereka serentak disertai dengan lambaian tangan dan raut wajah khawatir.

"Daah~"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Bawa barang itu!" Kardia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Alone dan melihat sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia pun memungutnya dan membuka isinya. Seketika dirinya _sweatdrop_ melihat isi dari kotak itu, isinya mawar, buku, PSP, kartu undangan, buku gambar, novel, cerpen, dan sebuah album. Penasaran Kardia mulai membuka album itu dan tampaklah photo-photo mereka ketika masih kecil. Dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat melihat photo dirinya yang masih polos sedang melakukan... aah terlalu kasihan jika disebutkan.

Kardia langsung menatap sinis ke arah saudara-saudaranya. Dan membelakakan matanya melihat saudara-saudaranya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk Asmita yang sedang senyam-senyum tralalatrilili. Mendengus, ia meninggalkan kotak itu sambil berwajah masam. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa kotak di hadapannya itu bersisi uang, ternyata hanyalah barang-barang kesukaan mereka. Dasar, mengerjai yang aneh.

"Hei, bawa itu! Kau pasti akan merindukan kami!"

Kardia mengangguk dan dengan sangat berat hati ia membawa kotak itu. "Terima kasih, semuanya." ujarnya kemudian melangkah ke luar pagar rumah dan bersenandung kecil.

**End Of Flashback**

Kardia menatap kotak 'sial' itu dengan tatapan ngeri. "Mereka memang aneh..."

Kardia berpikir sejenak. Kira-kira dunia Dégel itu seperti apa ya? Apakah dunia ninja? Dunia robot? Dunia modern bin canggih yang membuat manusia bisa terbang menggunakan gelembung? Atau dunia di dalam air tapi manusia bisa bernapas? Ah jangan-jangan dunia yang berisi orang-orang kutu buku yang penampilannya sangat cupu bin kampungan? Kardia bergidik sendiri memikirkan hal terakhir itu. Oh ayolah, manusia itu kan berbeda-beda mana mungkin semuanya sama. Tapi mungkin saja sih jika kita membangun sebuah komunitas di mana semua isinya orang-orang cupu semua. Err...memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit. WTH!

Sepuluh menit sudah Kardia menunggu gadis bermanik jamrud itu. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, seperti mondar-mandir gaje. Berbicara sendiri. Bahkan melompat ke sana kemari, yang membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat langsung berbisik-bisik. Tapi remaja jail itu tetap melakukan aktivitasnya menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya. Oke, kali ini mungkin Kardia sedang dilanda penyakit stress mendadak yang linglung dan tidak tentu perasaan yang lebih modernnya disebut galau.

Ketika suasana jalanan sepi, akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kardia menampakkan dirinya juga.

"Lama sekali kau!"

Sosok gadis itu tersenyum, sedikit mengetuk kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menutup matanya. "Maaf, habis aku sulit untuk membuka portal,"

Kardia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab dengan mulut yang berbentuk 'o' dan kembali menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan maklum. "Sulit membuka portal? Apakah itu salah satu masalah yang ada di duniamu?" tebak Kardia, tidak biasanya Kardia jadi pintar menebak seperti ini?

Sasha-gadis tadi- menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya sedikit gusar, yang dikatakan orang yang di hadapannya itu memang benar. Dan dirinya juga tidak tau apa penyebab sulitnya membuka portal. Dirinya sudah mencoba hampir 10 kali untuk membukanya, dan akhirnya pada usaha yang ke sebelas dia berhasil. Dirinya langsung teringat akan kotak yang diberikan kakaknya dulu, dan sekarang ia mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi...

Remaja laki-laki itu kemudian menghela napas, melihat kondisi gadis itu yang seperti sedang dilema dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Dari pada diam begitu, lebih baik kau antarkan aku, bukankah tujuanmu yang semula itu mengantarku menemui kakakmu?"

"Ah iya." dengan cepat Sasha mengumpulkan tenaganya dan akhirnya sebuah portal muncul di hadapan mereka. Dan mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya...

.

Waw! Kata itu lah yang tepat untuk diucapkan oleh orang yang pertama kali sampai di dunia ini. Pemandangan yang sangat indah terhampar luas di sini, gunung-gunung hijau yang menjulang tinggi, hamparan bermacam bunga warna-warni yang indah, pohon-pohon yang terawat rapih. Dan satu lagi sebuah istana megah yang waw besarnya itu berada tepat di atas bukit yang disekitarnya terdapat padang bunga. Sesaat Kardia merasa terpana akan apa yang ia lihat di sini. Ia merasa berada di sebuah dunia lain atau di sebuah dunia dongeng. Atau lebih mirip dunia Narnia? Mungkin.

"Kakak ada di istana itu, ia sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas." pernyataan Sasha barusan membuyarkan lamunan Kardia tentang kemiripan dunia ini dengan dunia Narnia. Tapi sepertinya di sini tak ada hewan aneh, binatangnya sama saja dengan yang ada di dunianya.

.

Sampailah dirinya di depan sebuah istana yang megahnya minta ampun. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat megah, dan pas melihat ke dalam dobel waw deh jadinya. Ornamen-ornamen kristal dan mutiara yang terpatri di dinding, lukisan-lukisan yang indah, suasana klasik bak kerajaan Eropa, membuat istana ini makin megah dan terkesan sangat bagus. Kardia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan detail-detail istana ini sampai ia menubruk Sasha yang sudah berhenti berjalan. Untung dirinya tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf aku tak memperhatikan jalan."

"Tak apa, ini ruangan kakak, dan kelihatannya dia ada di dalam, berjuang ya!" setelah mengucapkan itu ia menghilang tanpa jejak dan membuat Kardia mendengus kesal. Tentu saja gadis itu yang memerintah ia untuk pergi, sekarang malah hilang seenak jidatnya. Apa-apaan itu? Mana rasa tanggung jawabnya?

Iris aqua-nya melirik pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu dan sedikit campuran besi, kristal dan lain-lain. Dirinya juga bingung kenapa pintu itu bisa menjadi seperti itu, sangat indah dan elegan. Apa yang akan dia lakukan saat dirinya bertemu dengan Dégel?

.

Kardia mulai membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah tumpukan kertas, buku dan luasnnya ruangan ini. Dan ketika bola matanya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Kardia tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan hati yang gembira. Di matanya Dégel tetaplah sama, tapi ia jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya, kacamata ovalnya ia ganti dengan yang persegi panjang. Rambut hijau keabuannya masih membingkai di wajahnya yang sedikit kaku itu. Aah betapa bahagianya Kardia bisa bertemu dengan makhluk seperti Dégel.

"Dégel! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu~" ujar Kardia setengah berteriak. Dégel yang tadinya sedang membaca beberapa lembar kertas sontak terkejut dan menatap Kardia dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

"Ka-kau?" katanya tergagap dan menjatuhkan beberapa lembar kertas yang semula ia pegang ke lantai. Dégel berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kardia, raut wajah senang terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang biasanya kaku.

"Dégel~" teriak Kardia sambil berlari dan segera mendekap sosok yang ia rindukan itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua terlarut dalam dekapan yang hangat.

.

Khayalan Kardia musnah~

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa kemari?" ucap sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi dan menatap Kardia dingin. Musnahlah khayalan Kardia tadi yang sedang mendekap Dégel. 'Aih aku tadi berpikiran apa sih? Mana mungkin Dégel bersikap seperti itu?' batin Kardia yang salah teknis.

"Um, adikmu bilang kau sedang dalam masalah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." ucap Kardia sambil tersenyum. Ia senang bisa melihat sahabat yang sangat ia rindukan sekaligus ia _etto suki_?

Dégel tetap memasang ekspresi dingin. "Setidaknya kau harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan cepatlah pergi dari sini, pengawal akan mengantarmu."

"Eh?" Kardia mengerjap-ngerjapkann matanya. _Apa dia bilang? Pergi? Baru saja aku datang masa sudah disuruh pergi! Sudah bagus niatku untuk membantu dan terpaksa harus sembah sujud untuk meminta izin ke sekolah untuk libur beberapa hari. Sekarang aku diusir seperti ini? Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Dégel! Ya ampun tatapannya tambah mengerikan. _Batin Kardia.

**Dégel POV**

Itu Kardia bukan? Kenapa ia bisa datang ke sini? Bukankah ia seharusnya berada di dunianya. Ah aku yakin ini pasti perbuatan Sasha. Soalnya dialah satu-satunya orang yang tau akan Kardia. Tidak Kardia! Kau harus kembali, jika kau tetap di sini kemungkinan kau tak akan bisa kembali ke rumahmu. Saat ini membuka portal saja sudah sangat sulit.

"Kembali-lah, aku sudah bisa mengatasi maslahku. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." ya bisa dilihat ekspresi terkejut meriasi wajahnya. Ia terlihat marah dan hendak berjalan kearahku. Apa yang ia akan lakukan?

BRAK

Dia menggebarak meja di hadapanku...

"Heh! Jauh-jauh aku datang ke sini karena mengkhawatirkanmu, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk kembali? Yang benar saja!" ia mengatakan itu sambil berteriak. Terdengar getaran dari suara itu seperti menahan sakit? Entahlah.

Kutaruh kertas di mejaku dan berdiri menghadapnya. "Pergi! Aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu!" aku harap itu bisa membuat dirinya segera pergi. Kardia, aku melakukan ini pun karena ingin melindungimu juga, sekarang di sini sedang dalam masa krisis, mengertilah. Yah aku harap aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat super panjang itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengucapkannya.

"Kau!" desisnya. Ia berjalan mengitari meja dan akhirnya berdiri di sampingku. Aku tak tau apa yang ia rasakan, yang jelas dari wajahnya terlihat rasa marah, sedih, kesal dan rindu? Oh aku merasakan aura tidak enak di sini.

"Cepatlah, atau aku panggil pengawal." aku memelankan suaraku dan menatapnya dingin, setelah itu aku kembali duduk dengan gayaku yang angkuh dan kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas yang berada di mejaku. Meski aku tahu aku tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi jika 'dia' masih berada di sampingku. Ya, aku tahu, aku sedikit, catat! Se-di-kit terpesona akan dirinya yang sekarang. Aku tahu dia jadi jauh lebih keren dan tinggi dari ku, huh sial. Ini semua gara-gara umurku yang tertahan satu tahun.

Tiga menit sudah suasana hening menyelimuti kami berdua, aku yang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku-yang sebenarnya tak satu pun berhasil diselesaikan-, dan 'dia' yang terus menatapku dengan intens. Hentikan! Kau bisa membuatku tambah stress jika kau terus berada di sana dengan tatapan bak vampire yang kahausan darah.

"Sudah kubilang kan cepat—hmph..."

**Normal POV**

Kardia yang sudah tak bisa membendung segala emosi dan perasaannya pun mencengkram bahu Dégel dengan tangan kanannya dan menarik dagu Dégel dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian ia memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Dégel dengan melumat bibirnya.

"Kh...apa yang kau lakukan...kh...hosh...bodoh...!" ujar Dégel dingin dan mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa sambil mengelap sisa saliva dimulutnya. Dégel merasakan wajahnya sangat panas sekarang, jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat. 'Ugh, sial' rutuk Dégel pada dirinya sendiri, karena tidak bisa menolak apa yang Kardia lakukan barusan.

Remaja ungu itu kembali menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajhnya lagi ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Aku tau kau juga menikmatinya..." bisiknya dengan suara berat. Alhasil membuat yang dibisiki bergidik ngeri.

"Pergilah!" Dégel memalingkan wajahnya. Remaja berkacamata itu masih sibuk menstabilkan jantung dan hatinya yang sedari tadi bergerak tak beraturan, sementara otaknya sedang merutuki badannya yang tadi tidak bisa ia gerakan.

"Hm? Apakah kau lupa janji kita? Kau juga menyetujuinya bukan?" kata Kardia. Kini dirinya duduk di atas meja dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan berharap.

Mendengar itu Dégel terdiam beberapa detik, untuk mengalihkan perhatian iia kembali membawa sebuah kertas untuk ia baca. "Lupakan dan pergi."

"Apa kau tidak bosan menyuruhku pergi? Sudah tahu bukan kalau aku tidak mau?" ujar Kardia tetap mempertahankan opininya. Ia tahu bahwa Dégel sedang berusaha menghindar dan membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ya memang itulah kebiasaannya, dia sulit untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Kardia juga tahu bahwa Dégel itu sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya karena di sini sedang dalam masa krisis. "Sekali lagi aku tidak mau!" lanjutnya sambil menyilangkan tangan.

Dégel diam, berhadapan dengan orang keras kepala seperti Kardia memang sulit. Dirinya harus membuang kata-kata yang cukup banyak untuk membuat sahabatnya intu mengerti. "Dengar, dunia ini masih dalam masalah, portal menuju dunia lain perlahan tidak bisa digunakan, aku takut kau tak bisa kembali. Jadi, sebelum hal itu terjadi pulanglah!" setelah mengucapkan itu Dégel berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"Aku akan memaksa kau untuk pulang!"

"Baik, aku akan pulang. Tapi ada syaratnya..."

Dégel berhenti berjalan, dan alangkah terkejutnya karena Kardia sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya sambil menyeringai. "Apa?"

"Hm, kalau mau tau lakukan hal tadi lagi ya~"

Dégel menghantam kepala Kardia dengan buku yang entah ia ambil dari mana, ya kebiasaannya dulu saat mereka masih SMP.

Kardia tampak meringis dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. "Kebiasaan." dengusnya menatap sinis Dégel. Tak mau kalah Dégel pun menatap Kardia dingin.

"Kau yang tidak sopan!" lanjut Dégel menyimpan buku tadi di sebuah lemari di sampingnya. Hatinya sedikit senang karena berhasil menghantamkan buku lagi ke kepala 'dia'. Memorinya kembali berputar saat dirinya masih SMP dan sering berbuat hal itu. Hm, menyenangkan.

"Aku belum puas dengan yang tadi~" ucap Kardia kemudian dirinya hendak memeluk sosok di hadapannya itu. Dan reflek membuat Dégel kembali dari lamunannya dan sekarang menatap horor sosok di depannya. Sayang, remaja es kita tak bisa menghindar.

Grep

Berhasil.

"Lepas!" kata Dégel dingin dan terus memukul-mukul dada Kardia. Ya remaja es itu menginginkan hal ini, namun ia terlalu malu untuk berkata dan menerima perlakuan ini. Ia merasa lebih baik jika dirinya menolak. Takut, sang pangeran es itu takut jika ia akan jatuh terlalu dalam pada sang pangeran jail. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat pikirannya melayang-layang gak jelas dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Arght!

Remaja berambut ungu itu tersenyum, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Dégel dengan lembut, dan bagus. Kini Dégel berhenti berontak dan diam. Mereka bedua merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke tubuh mereka. Hangat, nyaman dan amanlah yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Dan sang pangeran es pun mulai menerima kehangatan itu.

"Dégel? Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tau kau kesepian. Makanya aku datang kesini untuk mengembalikan ekspresimu. Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" tutur Kardia lembut. Oke, ini pertama kalinya Kardia berubah menjadi orang seperti ini cuma karena Dégel. Wow keren.

Orang yang ditanya tetap diam. Tapi ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap si penanya. Kardia pun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. 'Dasar, kaku, terlalu serius, tidak jujur, jarang ngomong!' batinnya dan menatap orang yang ia peluk. Ternyata Dégel lebih pendek 6 cm dari pada Kardia.

DUAR!

HUING!

DUAR!

BOOMPH!

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dégel buru-buru melihat ke arah jendela dan menyaksikan, padang bunga yang sedang dilalap api dan bekas tanah terkena ledakan di mana-mana. Reflek ia melihat ke langit dan melihat sebuah meteor yang akan jatuh, meski jaraknya jauh dari sini.

"Semuanya akan segera dimulai." ujar Dégel dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Dalam otaknya hanya ada satu nama tentang siapa yang melakukan ini semua. "Saori..."

.

"Oh, aku pikir akan dimulai tiga hari lagi, ternyata dimulai sekarang. Kakak, aku pasti bisa melakukan hal 'itu' dengan baik sehingga dunia ini tidak akan mengalami kekekalan umur...terutama untuk keluarga turunan isatana..." ujar seorang gadis bergaun hitam yang kini sedang berdiri di tengah sebuah altar yang cukup besar.

Gadis bergaun hitam itu mulai mengangkat kotak yang dicurinya dan membacakan sebuah mantra...

"Jadi ini ya yang akan kau lakukan, Saori?"

Gadis tadi menoleh dan matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya bergaun putih. Dia tampak sedih dilihat dari air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sa...sha..." lirih Saori dan menjatuhkan benda yang ia pegang. Dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget ia berjalan mundur dan berpikir bahwa apa yang ia lihat hanyalah bayangan semata. Tapi, setelah sosok yang dilihatnya itu berjalan mendekat sambil menangis, entah kenapa Saori juga merasakan kesedihannya. "Jangan mendekat!" pekik Saori lantang kemudian mengambil benda yang jatuh tadi.

"Kenapa Saori? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sasha yang saat ini sudah berdiri satu meter di hadapan Saori.

Saori tetap diam dan menatap saudara kembarnya itu dingin, id berdecih pelan. "Kau tak usah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, cukup lihat saja dan kau akan mengerti-"

"Dan membuat setengah dari dunia ini hancur karena ulahmu? Tidak akan!" potong Sasha tak kalah sengit. Sasha menatap Sari dengan tatapan sedih. "Ayolah Saori sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, taoi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini, kau salah!"

"Terserah aku akan melakukan apa pun, itu bukan masalahmu!" Saori tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Kau ingin membuat umur kakak berjalan normal? Kau ingin membuat semua orang tidak hidup kekal begitu?"

Saori terbelalak kaget atas apa yang dia dengar barusan. Bagaimana Sasha bisa tahu itu semua? Padahal dirinya sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menutupnya rapat-rapat agar tidak diketahui orang lain, selain itu Saori juga ingin menjadi tokoh antagonis karena dirinya sudah lelah dan bosan dengan kehidupan yang damai dan normal jadi ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunianya dan menjadi orang yang jahat, meski dalam hatinya tidak ingin melakukan itu semua, toh dalam kenyataan pun Saori memang tidak pernah menyakiti siapa pun.

"Kalau aku jawab iya, kau akan tetap mencegahku?" Saori menggenggam kotak tersebut erat, dan bersiaga apabila Sasha menyerang.

Sasha menundukan kepalanya sejenak dan ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang jahat Saori, aku tahu itu. Dan soal masalah umur, aku sudah tahu mantra penghilang kekekalan kita kok! Kau tenang saja." Sasha memainkan jarinya dan menjentikkannya, lalu dengan ajaib sebuah gulungan kertas muncul di tangannya. "Dengan ini kita bisa menghentikan penghambatan umur kita, dan sekarang cepat batalkan upacaranya! Atau dunia ini akan benar-benar hancur."

Saori terdiam sejenak, dia merasa bodoh karena selama bertahun-tahun dia mencari ramuan yang cocok untuk penghilangan kekekalan dan gagal, sedangkan Sasha yang baru sebentar bisa menemukannya dengan cepat tanpa membuat setengah dari dunia ini hancur. Saori benar-benar merasa tidak berguna sekarang.

Setelah bergelung dengan pikirannya, Saori kemudian membacakan sebuah mantra dan alhasil getaran-getaran dan letusan-letusan dari dalam tanah terhenti perlahan, langit yang gelap pun berubah kembali menjadi cerah.

"Oh ya, kau juga harus meminta maaf pada kakak sesampai di istana nanti."

Saori terdiam dan mengangguk lemah, ini semua salahnya dan sekarang tiba saatnya untuk bertanggung jawab, namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal pikirannya, ia melihat Sasha yang berjalan menjauh dengan gulungan kertas yang masih ia genggam. "Apa kau yakin itu akan berhasil, Sasha?"

"Percayakan padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Dégel dan Krrdia saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke arah altar di mana Saori dan Sasha berada, tapi karena guncangan dan ledakan-ledakan yang tadi bergemuruh berhenti, mereka pun menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Kau lihat ledakannya berhenti, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tidak menganggap bahwa ini hanyalah bencana alam biasa?" Kardia berbicara seenaknya sambil melihat bekas-bekas ledakan tadi.

Sang pangeran menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau pernah melihat bencana alam seperti ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya sambil ikut memperhatikan keadaan hutan yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena ledakan tadi.

"Belum, tapi yang guru bilang kalau ada meteor jatuh berarti itu termasuk bencana alam karena bencana itu disebabkan oleh alam dan bukan manusia."

"Dan yang melakukan ini semua adalah manusia, bukan alam!"

"Oh." Kardia ber-oh ria dengan santainya dan mengabaikan Dégel yang diam sejenak karena keterkejutannya akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kardia.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam keheningan. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan sepatu mereka, karena hewan-hewan yang ada di hutan ini sepertinya sudah lari untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Pangeran sedingin es terus berpikir, apa yang akan dilakukan Saori sebenarnya? Jika dia memakai enargii kotak itu dengan cara yang salah dunia bisa hancur, karena kotak itu tak berada di tempat yang seharusnya pun sudah mengacaukan portal, bagaimana jika kotak itu sampai hancur? Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dégel juga tidak habis pikir kenapa adiknya yang satu itu berbuat hal seperti ini, padahal dulu dia itu anak yang baik, meski suka berbuat seenaknya dan keras kepala. Kenapa?

Remaja berambut ungu yang melihat temannya terdiam aneh seperti ini menyikut tangannya pelan dan tersenyum cerah. "Kekhawatiranmu itu berlebihan, lihat bukankah bencananya sudah berhenti itu berarti semuanya sudah aman."

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan." Jawab Dégel dingin, kenapa temannya yang satu ini tidak pernah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan benar sih?

"Kakak!" teriak seorang gadis dari suaranya baik Dégel maupun Kardia sudah mengetahui siapa.

"Ah kau Sasha, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Dégel. Sasha tersenyum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kakaknya barusan.

Sasha kemudian berjalan ke sebuah pohon di sampingnya dan menarik tangan seseorang. "Kakak katanya Saori ingin berbicara padamu!" Sasha berkata sambil mendorong Saori keluar dari balik pohon.

"Ah, kau gadis yang mengganggu pertandingan itu kan?" Kardia menunjuk ke arah Saori.

"Kalau iya?" Saori terus berjalan dan kini beradadi hadapan Dégel dan Kardia. "Kakak, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, yang jelas aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kakak tidak akan memaafkanku karena kekeras kepalaanku, tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan ini..." Saori mulai berkonsentrasi, sebuah aura berwarna kuning keluar dari tubuhnya dan aura itu kian membesar dan menyebar keseluruh arah dan keseluruh dunia mungkin.

"Saori hentikan kau bisa kehabisan tenaga jika melakukan teknik menyembuhkan sebesar itu!" pekik Sasha sambil berusaha menggapal Saori, tapi Dégel menghalangi Sasha.

Sasha menatap kakaknya tak percaya kenapa kakaknya mencegahnya, Saori kan adiknya sendiri. "Apa kakak mau Sori mati? Huh?"

"Bukan itu, biarkan dia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, sebut saja itu hukuman untuknya..." Dégel berbicara setenang mungkin, meski dalam hatinya ia sedikit tidak tega melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada adiknya, di mana sih ada kakak yang tidak peduli kalau adiknya sedang dalam kondisi antara hidup dan mati, jadi yang bisa Dégel lakukan hanyalah percaya pada kemampuan Saori.

Kardia melihat pohon-pohon yang tadinya rusak dan mati kemudian hidup kembali seperti sedia kala, tanah-tanah yang hancur bekas ledakan kembali menjadi tanah yang bagus dan tidak berlubang. Intinya semua yang hancur akibat bencana tadi, perlahan mulai kembali seperti semula karena energi Saori.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu dalam keheningan, aura Saori mulai meredup dan hilang. Saori kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh pingsan. "Saori!" pekik Sasha, dengan cekatan Sasha memeriksa keadaan Saori, ia menghela napas lega karena saudaranya hanya pingsan karena kelelahan. "Dia cuma kelelahan."

Dégel berwajah lega dan mengambil kotak yang Saori pegang dan menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. "Ayo pulang!" girang Kardia sambil senyam-seyum. Remaja satu ini sepertinya memang tidak mengerti situasi apa sekarang.

"Ahaha... Kardia-san memang selalu bersemangat ya?" komentar Sasha yang ikut tersenyum. "Kita pulang memakai teleportasi saja, agar lebih cepat." lanjut Sasha lalu membawa semuanya ke kamar Saori.

"Ini adalah akhir dari semuanya..." gumam Dégel sambil menatap langit di jendela yang berada di kamar Saori. Akhirnya dirinya menemukan jawabannya, mengapa Saori berbuat hal demikian karena Saori ingin dirinya dan semua orang bisa hidup seperti manusia biasa yang bisa menjadi tua dan tidak terus menerus menjadi remaja, dan Saori melakukannya dari tiga tahun yang lalu, kenapa baru sekarang dia memanfaatan kotak itu karena ada masa tunggu untuk penggunaan kotak tersebut. Kotak itu hanya bisa dipakai tiga tahun sekali, itulah sebabnya Dégel tidak terlalu khawatir jika Saori berbuat yang macam-macam, tapi setelah tiga tahun berlalu akhirnya dirinya juga merasa sedikit gelisah. Tapi sekarang semua itu sudah tidak ada, kegelisahan dan ketakutannya sudah menghilang. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya gelisah hanyalah...

Dégel melirik Kardia yang sedang berbincang dengan Sasha, karena Sasha berhasil membongkar koper yang Kardia bawa. Sang pangeran kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban mereka, apalagi melihat wajah Kardia yang bersikeras menolak perkataan Sasha tentang barang-barang yang dibawanya. Dégel hanya melirik dan berusaha mendengarkan apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan.

"Photo apa ini? Ini mawar untuk apa? Dan PSP juga?" tanya Sasha sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu barang Kardia dari dalam koper.

"Sudah kubilang itu teman-temanku yang memasukannya seenaknya."

Sasha kemudian melihat sebuah Album, dia pun membawanya dan melihatnya. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat photo-photo Kardia bersama teman-temannya yang masih kecil dan lucu. "Waktu kecil kau lucu."

"Tentu, eh? Apa? Waktu kecil?" Kardia membelakakan matanya dan merebut album itu dari Sasha dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau tak boleh liat!"

"Ahaha... padahal kau sangat lucu dengan pipi kembung." Sasha tertawa lembut.

"Haah~ aku menyerah terserah kau saja!"

Dégel juga ikut tersenyum, ingin rasanya dia hidup setiap hari seperti ini. Tapi...

"Oi Dégel! Kenapa diam terus di sana, aku rasa kau semakin menjadi orang yang pendiam. Nanti lama-lama kau bisa berubah menjadi patung es lho!"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan berjalan mendekati Kardia, dengan cepat ia mengambil album itu dan melihatnya, tentu saja Kardia segera ingin merebut album itu, tapi Dégel memasang pelindung disekitar tubuhnya sehingga Kardia tak bisa merebut album itu. "Kau curang! Kembalikan!"

"Ini." Dengan santainya ia mengembalikan album itu dengan wajah datar andalannya. Kardia menautkan alisnya.

"Jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja wajahmu jadi aneh."

"Kardia?"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus segera pulang!"

"Apa? Kau ini apa kau tidak menger—"

"Dan nanti jika sudah masuk liburan sekolah kau bisa datang kemari." potong Dégel cepat. Kardia terdiam kemudian tersenyum, sekarang ia mengerti bahwa Dégel menyuruhnya pergi karena dirinya harus pergi ke sekolah dan jika ingin kembali ke sini nanti saat liburan.

Kardia menyeringai dan mempersiapkan sebuah perkataan jail untuk Dégel. "Apa tidak apa aku pulang sekarang? Apa kau tidak merindukanku jika aku kesini lagi nanti saat liburan,liburan masih panjang lho!"

Sesaat Dégel tampat terkejut. "Buat apa aku merindukan orang cerewet sepertimu!" jawab Dégel kembali berekpresi datar sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Apa kakak berkata jujur? Menurut apa yang aku lihat, ekspresi kakak jadi lebih cerah semenjak Kardia-san ada di sini." tutur Sasha dengan polosnya, dan disambut dengan tatapan tidak percaa dari Kardia.

Lalu Kardia berjalan mendekat ke arah Dégel. "Wah kau tsundere sekali ya~" ucap Kardia sambil menyeringai. Melihat seringaian Kardia yang berbahaya Dégel langsung menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kardia.

"Heh! Kau tak akan bisa lari!" kemudian Kardia keluar dari kamar Saori dan berlari entah kemana untuk mencari Dégel.

Sasha tersenyum lembut lagi, kemudian ia melirik ke arah saudaranya yang sedang tidur dengan tenang. "Kau lihat Saori, sepertinya kakak menemukan orang yang cocok untuknya hihihi... apa kau setuju?" kata Sasha cekikikan sendiri. Dan dalam tidurnya Saori tersenyum pertanda ia setuju dengan apa yang diutarakan Sasha barusan.

Dan mulai hari ini semuanya kembali tenang, Saori tidak diberikan hukuman apapun karena ia telah bertanggung jawab dengan hampir mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyembuhkan dunia, dan juga karena ia tak berbuat hal yang fatal dantidak pernah menyakiti orang lain ia dimaafkan oleh semua orang, sungguh nasib yang baik untukmu Saori.

Setelah Saori sehat, Sasha dan Saori menggabungkan energi mereka berdua untuk menghentikan pengkekalan tubuh mereka dan berhasil. Saori kembali seperti yang biasa, dunia kini berjalan dengan baik dengan pertumbuhan umur dan badan mereka.

Ya semuanya kembali tenang seperti sedia kala sebelum kondisi tiga tahun yang lalu...

.

OMAKE

.

Kardia akhirnya berhasil menangkap Dégel dan kini sedang memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi~" bisik Kardia tepat di teling Dégel.

Dégel terus berontak dan berhenti ketika Kardia membalikan tubuh Dégel dengan paksa agar langsung berhadapan dengannya. Setelah itu...

Chuu~

Meskipun hanya kecupan singkat tapi berhasil membuat Dégel diam.

"Kenapa kau jadi diam?" Kardia menatap Dégel yang menundukan wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan itu?"

"Kenapa kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Tidak..."

"Bohong!"

"..."

"Aku anggap itu jawaban iya, apa gunanya jujur sih Dégel, kau tahu aku juga sangat menyukaimu dari dulu dan aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Dégel tak bisa menjawab karena apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu seratus persen benar, dirinya juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"Jadi?" tanya Kardia menatap lekat bola mata Dégel.

Dégel terlihat menghela napas berat. "Terserah kau saja!"

Dan setelah itu Kardia kembali 'menyerang' Dégel.

Sementara itu...

"Kau lihat Saori?" tanya Sasha sambil tidak henti-hentinya mengambil photo.

Saori terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya, aura hitam tiba-tiba memenuhi tubuhnya. Sasha sedikit kaget melihatnya. 'Oops sepertinya dia bukan fujoshi.' pikir Sasha.

"KYAA~~" teriak Saori dengan aura blink-blink.

Ternyata pemikiran Sasha tentang Saori salah, mereka berdua itu kembar dengan hobi yang sama.

"KYAA~~" mereka berteriak bersamaan sambil melompat-lompat riang. Karena mereka memakai pelindung, suara dan tubuh mereka tak bisa terdengar dan terlihat oleh siapa pun. Itulah sebabnya baik Dégel maupun Kardia tidak menyadarinya.

END

* * *

Maaf baru update sekarang *sembah sujud* biasalah derita menghadapi UN, Bagaimana? Ini benar-benar gaje menurut saya. Aku harap kalian puas meski endingnya parah seperti ini dan maaf jika saya tak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu :)

Oke terima kasih pada yang sudah review , dan yang sudah membaca fic ini yaitu : **Aozoru Kuromishita****, ****Athenius Rozayuu****, ****Glace Aquarii****, ****lizzy****, ****Nazuki Reinuza****, ****Rizu Azumeka****, ****Akirama Gozakishi Aoikireii****, ****Meikyuu Octavia****, ****NaoShiteRu1264****, ****Pinkyuu-chan****, ****GuestYesha-chan****, ****cPinkyuu EndouMamoruLovers** **dan** **Kamu**! ;) Yang telah membaca apalagi mereview fic ini… ^_^

Review?

Arigatou

Kyuushirou


End file.
